Broken
by curlysgotstyles
Summary: Jace&Isabelle means a heartbroken Clary... Jace and Izzy are not family in this FF. R&R! I made a second chapter...with Simon and Jace and Clary!
1. Clary

**Hullo! (in an english accent)... I took an Enneagram test (it's spelt something like that) and I was an 8! The test's are really cool :) YOU should try them out! I have a math midterm coming up, which I really should be studing for, as well as these notes on for some English stuff, and a science analogy project; but I decided to do this! Idk, I was looking through some files and found this... My friend wrote this after her BF dumped her, and she came over and we wrote this totally amazing thing! She also had an obsession with MI at the time ;) I asked her if I could put it up on FF...and she was oky-dokie with it :)**

**Disclaimer: Techinally, I don't mention any names, and besides the fact that it's in the MI catigorey, it could be any two people... As it says in all actual books, all (enter words here) are completely coincidental, everything is fictinal, blah, blah, blah. So, all this could _coincidentally_, be similar to Clary, Izzy and Jace... HA, TAKE THAT LIFE! Yup, that's me turning the disclaimer into an Author's Note!**

**~ S.F.P. (teehee)**

* * *

><p><strong>B-R-O-K-E-N<strong>

that's the he makes you

_(you can even say the word)_

Because she with him and he's your guy

So you hate her (even though she`s perfectly nice)

She's the one with the

Beautiful-sheet-of-black hair

and your the one with the

dull-frizzy-redish-orangish hair

Some days….

You can tolerate

_(the aching loss, the numbing_

_feeling of pain, the fact that your_

_**heart** has s\p/l\i/t in t-t-w-w-o-o)_

And Then….

Then there are those days

and your ||this|| close to c.r.y.i.n.g

(secretly thinking that _he_ might come in

and comfort you)

because he won't ever be

{{{Y-O-U-R-S}}}

(and yours only)

But you still try

'cuz your the kind of girl who lives in her

r:a:t:t:y:o:l:d converse

(over course, he prefers firetruck red heels (5inches tall))

and you paint the quiet, boring scenery

(he likes girls who turn h!e!a!d!s – both guys _and_ girls)

_The very worst part…_

_He doesn't even notice,_

_Because he's too busy…_

_Looking lustfully (and extremely happily) at **her**_

_**And not you  
><strong>_

It's not you&him (forever, supposedly)

It's _her_&him…

You even like her,

As person,

She exuburent, and funny, and l~i~v~e~l~y,

And e*n*t*h*u*s*i*a*s*t*i*c, and different.

**Everything that your not**

And then, you burst in tears,

A broken dam of anger, pain and heartberak

You just can't stop;

But then again,

Nobody's coming to stop you;

Now your

Just a S\H\A\T\T\E\R\E\D\ heart

[[B*R*O*K*E*N]] into a m.i.l.l.i.o.n. pieces

_And you'll never be the same._

* * *

><p><strong>So...whadda think... Methinks you doth review (if that makes any sense - which methinks it doesn`t)<strong>


	2. Simon

**So this is chapter 2! Hope you like it! This fic is Simon watching Jace and C****lary and just thinking…some pretty angry thoughts, 'cuz he's heartbroken an' all...So all of these chapters(? - what would you call them?) are seperate from eachother; otherwise it wouldn't make sense! ****Warning: Simon is pretty OOC here!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the mortal instrumentssss!**

* * *

><p>You and her… (not anymore)<p>

Him and her… (it feels like forever)

That's the way it was… (great times)

This is the way it is… (not so great times)

And there's nothing you can change about it.

You watch her on the streets with Jace;

He's the e~p~i~t~o~m~e…

…of everything your n|o|t.

He's got the whole {{angel thing}} down,

Whereas you have the [[**brooding vampire persona**]],

The boy that {{_garners sympathy_}} from his past,

(He doesn't even want it)

You're the [[**unkown band geek**]] who was only introduced into this special society because of _**her.**_

Then, your suddenly seething with anger;

Who even knew you had such powerful emotions?

But then, of course, nobody thinks your p+o+w+e+r+f+u+l at all.

You a-b-s-o-u-l-u-t-e-l-y **HATE** him

[Your not going to say his name anymore]

If only _Joeclyn_ wasn't who she was,

If _Luke_ wasn't who he was,

If _he_ wasn't who he was;

You blame anyone {and everyone},

Anyone but _her._

Because if Jocelyn wasn't a _shadowhunter_,

Luke a _shadowhunter/werewolf_,

And he just _himself…_

Than she m*i*g*h*t be loving3 you instead of him

And you know,

No m(a)t(t)e(r) what,

You love her more than anything;

Even if she will never l_o_v_e you back in the same way

(Just look at the way she looks at _him_, the way she **talks** to him)

You start to push them all away,

aLL tHE aNGER iN yOU,

aLL tHE sADNESS iN yOU,

aLL tHE pAIN iN yOU,

And you don't know e:x:a:c:t:l:y what you want…

But it's n*o*t them.

G.R.A.D.u.A.L.L.Y, they all begin to leave you on your own,

(except for _her,_ Maia, and Izzy)

Sometimes, you feel so, so, so close to breaking,

And s!c!r!e!a!m!i!n!g, y:e:l:l:i:n:g, shouting,

_WHY DID YOU HURT ME?_

Your love {{read: your heart}} becomes some _t~w|i/s~t*e)d_ thing,

You _**can't**_ recongize it,

And _they_ don't recognize y*o*u anymore…

First, you use I~z~z~y (jealousy tactic)

Then you use M^A^I^A (you tried to forget)

But your h***t isn't into it,

But your abusive nature is…

(Where did _that_ come from?)

And they realize…

{your just trying to un-remember every touch, smile, feeling of _her_ and you}

But your still 'seething in anger' and you turn to drink…

…and drugs…and c-u-t-t-i-n-g…

They are just DisgusteD (with a **two **captial d's),

And _she's_ also extremely c^o^n^c^e^r^n^e^d;

_(She's the only one who cares now)_

But _**she**_ r/e\j/e\c/t\e/d you,

And you let yourself go,

And just SCREAM

( her, like you always wanted to)

You realize,

You are actually _**rEALLY, rEALLY mAD**_ at her,

(It wasn't Jace's fault she fell in 3 with him)

And then you w_a_l_k,

Walk away from it all,

And you don't ever want to come back;

_Crack! Crick! Crack!_

There goes your heart…

Fractured, split, pulverized, in to so many pieces,

Too many pieces to count;

(/\/\/\/\/\/\/3 as opposed to /3)

It started with _her…_

And then you started b/r\e/a\k/i\n/g yourself;

The end result: **You're B-R-O-K-E-N**

_And that's a fact that is not going to be changing for a **while**_

* * *

><p><strong>Press the little button down there! You know you want too! :P<strong>


End file.
